I Want To Be Your Hero
by carnagecarnival12
Summary: Yukina is new to Happy Tree Friends. She does not want to be in a relationship, but things change. She meets two heroes, and becomes great friends. They start having feelings for her. And they both want to be her hero.
1. The Unexpected Happens

NOTE: I do not own Happy Tree Friends. MondoMedia does. And this story I have written has two OC characters and these are the anime versions of The Happy Tree Friends. This is mostly written in my OC, Yukina's POV. The POV may change a few times. Words in italic mean a character is thinking something. I have a easier time writing in a character's POV, so I just chose Yukina. Info on both my characters are at the end of this chapter. (If it says "I" that means it is in Yukina's POV).

It was like any day of Happy Tree Friends. There was nothing special going on, unless there is a festival or holiday of some sort. I was walking along the sidewalk, smiling as I breathed in the fresh air. It was calm out, and the weather was perfect. I sighed. I decided to go for a walk today, and I was excited to spend the day with Flaky, a girl with red hair with flakes, her twin brother, also named Flaky, but everyone calls him Flaky Jr. Since he is younger than Flaky and its confusing to call them both Flaky, Flaky's best friend, Cuddles, and Flaky Jr.'s best friend, Flippy. We decided to meet each other at the park today, and the weather just makes it even better. It doesn't seem a problem will occur today at all.

When the park was in my view, I started to skip over to it and sat on the edge of a tire swing waiting for the others to come. I watched others here playing at the park. The sight was fun to watch. I couldn't wait to be in the same situation as them. "Yukina!" A girls' voice called out. My head jolted up at the sight up my name, and then I looked over and smiled. "Flaky!" I called with excitement in my voice. She jogged over and sat with me. "The others are on a bit of a hold up with some trouble." Flaky sighed. I giggled. "Trouble?" I asked. "Apparently they decided to race each other and they are arguing about the slowest getting a head start and and stupid things like that. I don't know why they have to be such idiots." Flaky said. We both laughed. Flaky and I are usually really timid and the type of people who only say positvive things about someone or something whether we like it or not, but since we are alike in many ways we become comfortable in saying things like this. "HERE!" Their voices were loud and the other people at the park glared at them because of their immaturity. "We can see that." I said. Flaky giggled. "So what should we do today?" Cuddles asked, a look of excitement in his eyes. "How about I choose, since I got here first?" Flaky Jr. asked. "No I did!" Cuddles snapped. "Nu-uh! I got here a split second before you!" Flaky Jr. smirked. "NO! I DID!" Cuddles glared at him. They both glared at each other, lighting coming out of their eyes. Flippy just stood there. He was the most mature out of them, but he can be immature when he wants to be, depending on the situation. Flaky, Flippy, and me just stared at them, sweatdropping. "How about...you choose, Yukina, since you are new? Well, not exactly new, you've been here for about 3 weeks, but..." Flippy stopped, trying to find the right words. I just smiled at him. "Sure, if you insist." I said. "Well, how about...we play Freeze Tag?" I suggested. "Freeze Tag? That's for little kids!" Cuddles said. Well, I guess I still have some immaturity left inside of me too. "But its really fun!" I said. "Alright." He said. "Freeze Tag it is."  
After a game of freeze tag, we all fell from exhaustation. "Oh my gosh...I am so worn out." Flaky sighed. "That. Was fun." Cuddles said. "I'm so gonna kick all of your butts later on in this game!" Flaky Jr. said. "I don't think that's a possibility, the chances of that happening is far below zero." Flippy said. _Messing with him is fun! _Flippy thought. "Errrrr..." Flaky Jr. growled. "I say we call it a day." I said. "Yeah...I say so too. But how about we all come back tomorrow?" Cuddles said. "Sure!" We replied.  
As I walked home, I was unaware that I was being watched by two sneaky twins. "Hey Yukina!" Flaky called. "Oh, hi, Flaky!" I called back. She jogged over. "I was wondering if maybe I could stay over for just a little while, because I just remembered my laptop isn't working and I need to send a important message to Petunia." She said. "Sure!" I said. "Thanks, Yukina! I just need to stay until Handy fixes it." She said and we walked in. The twins peeped out from behind the bushes. "So what should we do?" Lifty asks. "Hm...since there are two, I say I try to talk to Flaky and and steal from her and while I have her out of the way, you can do something from that new girl. As long as we have them seperated this should work out." Shifty said. "Sounds like a plan to me!" Lifty says. "Alright." Shifty said.  
There was knocking at the door. "Hm?" I looked at the door. "Who comes to someone's house this late at night?" I asked. "I don't know." Flaky said. I walked over and opened it. "Oh, hello." I said. "Hi, is Flaky here?" A boy with green hair and a hat asked. Flaky put her head up in curosity. "Yes, she is." I said. "Can I talk to her for a moment?" He asked. "Sure!" I said and went over to her. "Someone wants to see you." I said. "Okay." Flaky got up from the computer and walked over. "What do you n- Oh. My. Gosh." Flaky said. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Hello, Flaky, is it alright if I can talk to you outside?" Shifty said. "Ehh..." Flaky started. I was a little confused. Why does she seem so uneasy with him? "Is something wrong, Flaky?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Just for a moment?" He asked._ Crap, Flaky knows that Lifty and I are thieves. It's going to take some convincing to do _Shifty thought. Flaky looked down for a moment, then smiled. The smile was friendly, but something about it just seems strange. I raised my eyebrows. "Sure." She said and walked out with him. I blinked. Since I was curious, I decided to go out the back door and listen to their conversation since for some reason that guy wants to talk to her alone. I quietly went out the back, and slowly closed the padio door. _Maybe they're in a relationship? No...She looked uncomfortable when she saw him... Maybe they were in a relationship and he wants to be with her again? Hm..._  
_Maybe... Or maybe she looked a little nervous because she likes him? Or maybe he likes-WOAH why do I keep thinking of romantic things? I don't even wanna be in a relationship! I can't think of that kind of stuff! _ Lifty was sneaking near the back and was planning on sneaking in the house to get her. He walked over and saw her already outside. His eyes widened. _OH CRAP!_ He thought and hurried behind a bush.  
I heard a rustling noise coming from behind me. "Huh?" I turned around and looked. "Is someone there?" I called out. No one answered. I was still curious and walked around. **SLAP!** "Don't touch me you bastard!" Flaky said glaring at him. "Oww..." He groaned, rubbing his swollen cheek. "I KNEW you were up to something!" Flaky said. "And where is your twin?" She asked. "That's none of your business!" Shifty said. "He's probably here somewhere, isn't he? Since you two are always together. " Flaky said. "..." No words came out. She took the silence as a yes. "Where is he?" She asked. "I can't tell you!" Shifty said. Without thinking, Flaky grabbed Shifty by the collar and yelled "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" "YIKES!" He squeaked.  
"Is someone out heeere?" I asked. _Okay, so when she comes over here, I'll jump on her and then kidnap her and then we can steal from her! _Lifty thought. I walked around. More rustling. My head shot towards the direction of the bushes and I smiled. "I love hide and seek!" I said giggling. _Alright here she comes!_ "I bet you're a bunny. Or a kitten. Oh, I wonder what animal you could be?" I said. _HA! She thinks its just an animal in a bush! Well I'm about to prove her wrong!_ Her feet were coming in view and her back was faced towards the bushes, looking around. "Come out, come out, wherever you areee..." She said. _NOW! _Lifty thought. I heard a noise behind me and I gasped when I felt another body pound againist mine. "HOLY CRAP THIS IS NOT AN ANIMAL!" I shrieked.  
"Eheeheeheeheehee!" The voice laughed. _IT'S A PERSON!_ I thought. "AHHH!" I shrieked when I was shoved to the ground. "SURRENDER!" The person said. "EEHHHHH!" I shrieked. When I was unable to move I saw the face of the person who jumped on me. "Hey, you're the same guy who was at the door!" I said. "No, that's my twin brother." He said. "Oh..." I said. "What are you planning on doing?" I asked, scared shitless as my expression changed from shock to fear. "I'm going to s-" He stopped and then looked at me. _Why is he looking at me like that? Is he going to laugh at me because I'm scared? _I thought.  
I gulped. His cheeks started to turn pinkish. _Huh? What the hell is going on? _I thought. "You're really cute." He said. "HUHHH?" I asked. He smacked himself. _No I CANNOT be thinking that! But she looks so innocent when she is scared... WAIT NO I do NOT want to look like an idioit if I tell Shifty that I couldn't kidnap her because of cuteness!_ He thought. I started to pale just a little bit. _What on earth could he be thinking of doing? _I thought. _ But on second thought, I bet Shifty isn't coming back here anytime soon, and I guess I could just come up with another excuse..._Lifty thought. He smiled at me. I titled my head. _Why is his smile so friendly? _I thought. I was extremely confused. "What's your name?" He asked sweetly. "Huh?" I asked. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? _I thought.  
"OWW!" Shifty yelled. Flaky cracked her knuckles. "If you don't wanna be punched again, I suggest you tell me where your twin is and what he is doing to Yukina!" "Okay! Okay! SHEESH..." He said. Flaky smiled and let go. "He is on the back padio and is planning on kidnapping Yukina to steal from her later... But I'm guessing he's already done that." Shifty said. "GRR..." Flaky growled. "I'm gonna check!" Flaky said. Shifty stood there for a moment. _Might as well_ and_ check to see too. _He thought. He walked off with her.  
Even though I was completely confused of to what in the world is going on, I decided it would be nice to answer back. "Y-Yukina..." I said quietly. He smiled. "My name is Lifty, and I really like your name, it's pretty." He said. I blushed. "Um..thank you..." I said._ No one has ever told me that before...but he's still creeping me out though._ I thought. _She blushed! I think that she likes me too... _Lifty thought. He smiled and leaned just a tad bit closer. My eyes widened. _Oh,...my...gosh...This is NOT how I planned the night to end!_ I thought. His fingers gently wrapped around mine as he starting to lean closer. _MOVE YOU STUPID BODY MOVE! _But my body did not want to listen._ Apparently because I'm scared shitless, my body is paralyzed. GREAT. Not only do I not want to be in a relationship, But I'm about to be kissed by someone who jumps out of a bush scaring me shitless and then he acts all sweet and tries to kiss me!_ His face inched closer until his lips were about to touch mine. I shut my eyes. _FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE JUST MAKE THIS END ALREADY BEFORE I CRAP MY PANTS!_ I thought. Just as his lips brushed mine and he was about to kiss me, two voices came. "What the hell..." Shifty started, eyes widened. "...Is going on?" Flaky finished, her eyes widened at well. Lifty stopped and slowly turned around. "OH...um...Hi Shifty...How are you?" Lifty asked. Shifty twitched. "Lifty..." He said, inhaling.  
"...Yes?" He asked. "This is not what we planned..." Shifty said, venom in his voice. "Ehehe..he..hehe..." Lifty said. "WHY the HELL are you trying to KISS the girl that YOU are supposed to KIDNAP?" Shifty said. _Kidnap? He was planning on kidnapping me?_ I shivered. "Uhhhmmm..." He said, biting his lip. Shifty slowly started to walk over. "Because...Because..." Lifty started, trying to think of an excuse, but couldn't think of one. _GREAT! Now I'm just gonna have to tell him the truth..._ "Because why?" Shifty said. "Because I think she's cute and didn't want to hurt her..." Lifty said backing up a little bit. _You have got to be kidding me. _I thought. He twitched. "So you be kind to her and try to kiss her?" Shifty said, his voice rising. "Uhh...erm...um..." Lifty didn't know what to say. He looked just as scared as me. Shifty cracked his knuckles. Lifty immediantly shot up and ran off. "I'M SORRY!" He shrieked as he ran. "GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Shifty yelled and ran after him. Me and Flaky looked at each other. "Well...that was really. Really. Weird." She said. "Yeahh..." I said. "...How about we just go in and get our minds off of this?" Flaky said. "Sure..." I said. "But my body is paralyzed." I said. "Okay I'll help you up." She said and took my hand and lifted me up. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." She said. "Can I just sleepover since I'm kind of scared to walk to my house now? " She said. "Sure."

I've read this and haven't found any mistakes yet, but will check again sometime. And for the info of my characters: **Flaky **Flaky, who is called Flaky Jr. by everyone, is Flaky's twin brother. Flaky Jr is 16 years old. The reason for this is to not cause confusion for others when he meets someone. Flaky has the same red hair, red eyes, and flakes in his hair as Flaky does. His outfit is a red shirt and he wears blue jeans. Flaky Jr. is very competitive and likes to cause trouble and gets in arguments a lot. He also can get angered very quickly, as you could probably notice when Flippy made fun of him. I was planning on not creating this character, but I did since Flaky in Happy Tree Friends has no gender, so I decided to Flaky with both genders. I know this is fanfiction, but I couldn't really decide what gender to keep Flaky as, so made both genders. **Yukina** Yukina is 17 years old. Yukina is mostly a timid and quiet girl, especially when meeting new people, but can be really social around friends, especially friends she is close with, such as Flaky, since Flaky is her best friend. Yukina's past will be revealed within one of these chapters. The reason Flaky Jr. does not have a past is because Flaky Jr. is not a main character in this story, and also Yukina is having more info because she is a main character. Yukina has a dark side that has only come out once, and she hopes for it to not come out ever again, afraid of what others will think of her. (P.S. I'm not trying to make her like Flippy or be a rip-off of him or anything like that. Since she is a main character, I want to make something interesting about her, and this will also be important later on.) Yukina has long brown hair (straight) and purple eyes. She wears a white t-shirt with a purple dress on top and the sleeves are like the ones on tank-tops. (I think they are called spagetthi straps or something, I really do not know.) She wears those really long socks (that go up to the knee) and they are dark purple and light purple striped. She wears purple shoes. And of course, her favorite color is purple. She has bangs that go up to her eye brows. And...I think this will be good for now. Again, I will edit if I find mistakes later on.


	2. Two Heroes

Note: Again, I do not own Happy Tree Friends and Happy Tree Friends belongs to MondoMedia. I am still writing in my main character's POV, since I find it easier. If it says "I" it is written in her POV. And italic words still means a character is thinking.

It was about 7:00 A.M. and I decided to get up and make breakfast. I usually wake up around 8 or 9 A.M., but the nightmare I had about yesterday... made me wake up really fast. As I took the ingredients out for breakfast I was thinking about what will happen at the park today. I hope Flaky Jr. won't get into any arguments today...which seems pretty impossible, like Flippy said before. And meet new people too. I hope Flaky doesn't mind me making her breakfast. -About 30 minutes later- Flaky came down the stairs and rubbed her droopy eyes and yawned. Good morning, Yukina. Did you have a good sleep?" She asked. I winced. Parts of my nightmare flooded back into my mind. "Uhh...Sort of." I said, scratching the back of my head. "Huh?" She asked. "Just a nightmare " I said, smiling. "What was your nightmare about?" She asked. I hesitated a moment. "Yesterday..." I said, starting to become slightly pale. "Huh?" She asked. "With those twins..." I said. "Ohhhhh...That was pretty weird." Flaky said. "Yeeepp...And now I have a stalker who likes me...and he could be watching me right now. " I said, my eyes widened and I went over to close the blinds. She giggled. "What's that smell?" She asked. "Oh! I've been making breakfast! It's finished now, it just needs to cool a bit." I said. "Oh, you didn't have to make breakfast... I could have gone back home and make my own." Flaky said. "It's fine. Besides, you helped me out yesterday, since my body was paralyzed." I said. "Oh, alright...if you insist." Flaky said and then we started to eat. I flipped on the T.V. to see if anything good is on._ Disney Channel.. eww...Nick Jr.. Uhhh No ...The News...borrringg...Cartoon Network...Ehh..It will do. As long as The Regular Show is on. _I thought. Thankfully it was. As we watched it we starting talking and making plans for later on. "So Yukina," Flaky said. "Hm?" I asked. "Do you ever think of relationships? Because we are seventeen years old and I think that's something we should talk about a lot." Flaky said. I almost choked once I heard the word 'relationships'. "Um...Well...I'm not sure if I want to or not." I said. "Why not?" She asked. "Not only the incident yesterday with Lifty made me feel ever more uneasy about something like that, I'm also afraid that if I try to be in a relationship I might end up being too over-protective and not letting them have a chance to do something for me because I'll want to always help them out, you know how I am... " I said, smiling. "I know, but being over-protective isn't a bad thing, its actually a good thing. And what if you get in a relationship and they are also over-protective? Then you two will be even." Flaky said. "And there is also another thing I'm afraid of..." I whispered. "What?" She asked. "...What if I fell in love with more than one person?" I asked. "Well, um...You would have to choose who to be with, and who to be just friends with." Flaky said. "That sounds kind of hard...And what if that happens and then I break the other persons' heart I didn't choose...Then what?" I asked, starting to feel panicky. "I'm sure that won't happen. And you don't need to be in a relationship right now, especially since you don't like anyone in that way at the moment...And you don't have to be in one at all, either. Even though right now you say you don't want to be in a relationship, its your feelings that are causing this. Maybe your feelings will stay like this, or maybe they'll start to change if you meet someone new, and maybe grow feelings for them. It all depends on your feelings. But even if you do love the person, you won't always be able to be with them. To be in a relationship, you have to have feelings for each other, not just one person liking the other." Flaky said. "Do you have feelings for someone?" I asked. "Actually, I am in a relationship with someone. That's how I know a lot about this type of thing. " Flaky said, blushing. "Aww, who are you with?" I asked. "Promise not to tell anyone!" Flaky said. "I would never break a promise!" I said. "Okay...I'm in a relationship with Nutty." She said."Nutty?" I giggled. "Yep, he's a really sweet person." Flaky said, smiling. "He is very 'sweet'. I said. Flaky giggled. "I get it!" She said. I laughed. "Well I think I should be going now. And thank you for the breakfast! And make sure you meet some new people! I want you to know everyone really soon so people can start getting used to you! " Flaky said. "Okay! See you!" I said waving. "Bye!" She waved back and went out the door. I sat down for a while, thinking about what Flaky has told me about relationships. _'It all depends on your feelings'_ Hmm... I don't understand how feelings can change for a person like that... But then I thought of something. Lifty has feelings for me, and he just met me yesterday...in a...really...strange way. And I realized my feelings has changed for him too, because now I'm going to feel uneasy and embarrassed around him now. And I also feel a little sorry for him..._ 'Because I think she's cute and didn't want to hurt her...'_ I giggled. He seems like a nice person, but still... That incident was a tad bit too strange...to grow feelings for him. Wait, I think I'm going too fast._ 'And you don't need to be in a relationship right now, especially since you don't like anyone in that way at the moment'_ _Alright Yukina, calm down. Slow down. _I thought. I was starting to feel a little stressed, so I decided to go to the park. Bad idea.  
As I walked to the park the air blew gently, which calmed me down a little more. I spotted Flippy and a few others, and walked over. "Good morning, Flippy!" I called out to him. He glanced over at me and smiled. "Hi!" He called back. The other two looked at me strange. "Are you from here?" They asked. "No, I'm not. I just moved here about three weeks ago." I said. "Oh, so you must be the girl a few others are talking about! It's nice to meet you!" They said. "It's nice to me you too." I said, smiling. "My name is Giggles!" The girl with the pink hair said. "My name is Toothy!" The boy with the purple hair said. "I'm Yukina. " I said. "We're playing Tea Party! Would you like to join?" Giggles asked. "Sure. " I said and sat down. "Flippy, I didn't know you liked tea parties." I said, giggling. Not in a way to insult him, of course.  
"Well, it just helps my mind calm down a bit. It may seem a bit girly, but hey, Toothy is a boy. And I know Cuddles also likes tea parties too, even though he hates to admit it. Nutty will join sometimes, but only if there is sugar, of course." Flippy said. I laughed. There were quite a few people here, little boys and girls were running all over the playground. It's only 8:10 in the morning, but I guess the kids here like it early. My thoughts were interrupted by a crash. "Whoops!" Toothy said, carefully picking the glass up. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Yeah, I accidently dropped it." Toothy said. "I'll get you a new one!" Giggles said. "Thanks" he said. I glanced over at Flippy, and noticed he was holding his head. "Hey, Flippy, are you alright?" I asked. Toothy and Giggles looked up. "Oh no. Um, we have to leave, you should too." They said and quickly got up from the table, and they were saying something to the other people here too. I guess they were telling them to leave too. "What's going on?" I asked a person leaving. They ignored me and ran off with their child. A few other families ignored Giggles and Cuddles, and continued to play. I looked at Flippy. His eyes looked like he was in deep thought... Yellow...Wait yellow? His eyes are green... He started to do an eerie grin, and looked at me. "F-Flippy?" I asked. He then noticed there were others still here and went over there. "Wait! Where are you going Flippy?" I asked. He ignored me and started to open his jacket to reveal a lot of weapons. My eyes widened. "Hey Flippy, there are kids here...And that shouldn't be at a playground!" I said, starting to panic. He just laughed evily and took grenades out. The others stopped, then starting screaming help at the top of their lungs. "Flippy! What are you doing?" I asked, starting to panic. He threw grenades in their direction, and I was too shocked to notice he threw one right near me. I snapped out for a moment and looked to see the grenade next to me was about to explode. I jumped, but the impact flew me and hit me hard against the fence. The others were struggling too. Flippy laughed evily and ran off. I gasped as fire soon starting to surround me and my lungs started to burn. I quickly jumped up and tried running off, but the flames reached me and burned part of my shoe. "OUCH!" I yelled. I heard two other voices nearby. "Hold on! We're coming!" They yelled. I started to feel dizzy and dropped to my knees. I could see a blury red figure near the others getting them out of the fire, and a blue figure coming towards me. Blood trickled from my mouth from the impact when I hit the fence. I started to feel sick. I could hear a faint "Are you alright?" Before I passed out.

It was four days later. I woke up . My vision was blurry, but was slowly adjusting. "W-Where am I?" I said faintly, feeling very light- headed. "Oh, you're up!" A voice called. I jumped. I heard another voice say "Is she alright?" I started to tremble a little. I was around people I didn't know, and I wasn't even at my house, which makes me feel more uncomfortable. "She's shivering!" The first voice called. "My vision was still trying to adjust, but they were slightly clearer. I heard footsteps walk over. I gulped. I understand these people are trying to help me, but I'm always nervous around new people. I felt a hand on my forehead. "Hm..She's not running a fever." The voice said, and took their hand away. I tried to move my arms, but a jolt of pain shot up when I even moved them slightly. I winced. "Be careful, you got injured pretty badly." The first voice said. My vision was finally clear, and I looked up to see two people in masks, and they were the opposite of each other. "Can you see now?" The second one said. I nodded. "We took you to the hospital yesterday, along with the others who got hurt, and you're the first one to wake up so far. It's pretty impressive, since it's only been four days. And especially being extremely close to that explosion...it would take about 6 days. And you're also lucky that you can still hear, because most explosions can cause your ears to bleed and to not hear anymore." The one with the blue mask said. "How...How are the others?" I asked, my throat began to burn and I started to cough. "Here, drink some water." The one with the red mask said, handing me the water. I looked down and shook my head no. "You don't have to be shy. And it will help too." He said. I hesitated a moment, before taking a small sip. "T-thank you." I said, looking down. "It's no problem." He said. "And you asked about the others, and well...almost all of them are doing well at the hospital, but one..." He hesitated before finishing. "One didn't make it." He said. I looked down. "Could you tell us what happened?" The one in the blue mask asked. "Well...I...saw Fl-" I stopped, water forming at the edges of my eyes. The memory of Flippy doing that made my heart sink. _Flippy is such a good person, why would he do something like that?_ "Saw a friend of mine named Flippy and a few others and we were having a tea party and Flippy started holding his head and his eyes changed and then he took out grenades..and...and..." I couldn't help it. I let the tears come out and started to cry, putting my head down on my knees. "It's okay." The one with the red mask said, gently putting his arm on my shoulder. "You said Flippy, right?" The one in the blue mask asked. I nodded. "Why?" I asked. "We heard others saying bad things about that guy, and I even heard that he goes on killing sprees too..." The one in the red mask said. "But..." I started. "But he's...one of the nicest people I know of..." I said, my arms tightening around my knees. "We'll try to find out what's with this Flippy person later, so don't try to worry about it, okay?" The one with the blue mask said. I nodded. It still makes me feel like a million tons just weighed on my body. Flippy is one of my really good friends, and to see him do something like that...It really just sinks my heart. "What's your name?" The one in the blue mask asked. "Y-Y-Yukina..." I quietly said. "I'm Splendont." He said. "I'm Splendid." The one with the red mask said. "Your names sound so much alike..." I said. "Well, we are twins, well, opposite ones." Splendid said. "What are the masks for?" I asked shyly. "The masks? Oh, we're heroes, so we like to wear the masks." Splendont said. "You guys are heroes?" I asked. "Yep." Splendid said. "That's really cool." I said shyly. "Why thank you." They said. "Y-you're w-welcome..." I said shyly, and put my head down. They looked at each other and then giggled. "Can you tell us where your home is so we can get you there?" They asked. "U-um s-sure..." I said quietly. "So would you rather walk there or fly there?" They smiled. "...You can fly?" I asked, shocked to hear this. "Yep, and we can do a lot of other cool things too." They said. "How about we just walk you there, since flying may not be so well...the pressure in the air could injure yourself even more." Splendont said. "S-sure." I said quietly. "Okay, let's go!" They said. They decided to take turns trying to help me get to my house, since it's a pretty long walk. "Get on my back." Splendid said. "Uh...um..I-I'd rather not...I'm fine..." I said quietly. "Come on, it's fine. Besides, heroes are supposed to help others." Splendid said. "Oh um...o-okay the-then." I said and hesitantly got on. At about half way, he slowly put me down and I hesitantly got on Splendont. When we got there, he put me down. "I guess we'll see you some other time." They said. "O-okay..." I said. "And if you see Flippy doing anything strange again, just call us, okay?" Splendid said. "Uhm...I-I don't h-have a p-phone..." I said shyly. "No, just call out our names." Splendont said. "Huh?" I said. "We have super hearing skills, so it's easy to hear a scream, even if the distance is really far." Splendid said. "That's really cool..." I said. They just smiled. "See you some other time!" They said. They were about to fly off, but I stopped them. "Wait..." I said. "Huh?" They asked. "Uhmm.. T-thank y-you..." I said shyly. They just nodded then went off.

Next: CHAPTER 3: FLIPPY

Sometimes I wish that I was good at writing fanfictions now... *puts head down* But they are still fun to write! Hopefully there are no mistakes in this, because I re-read the first chapter and I did notice a few, but I don't know how to go back and edit it . It's about 1:50 in the morning and I start school again from a short spring break . They should have given us two weeks, not one . School puts me down a lot...I don't like it T_T So it may be a while before I write chapter 3, which I am still planning out. I will probably have it up sometime Friday night, or at about this time in the morning XD I want my next chapter to be about Flippy, since he flipped out in this chapter and poor Yukina doesn't know why... But I still have to plan out though...And homework may give me less time... -_- If my mom finds out I'm up, I am screwed o.o XD But I've been staying up late like this, and haven't been caught yet, so...Might as well keep it up ^_^ But in about 5 hours, I got to start getting ready..And time flew faster than Splendid and Splendont! I swear my spring break only felt like a school weekend, not a whole week... . You may review this if you would like, bad and good. I would prefer bad, since I'm trying to become better at this and need more tips, but good is okay too. So goodbye! And also, if you have any questions about my story or if you are confused about something or anything, put it in the review or personal message me!


	3. Chapter 3: Flippy

NOTE: I do not own Happy Tree Friends. MondoMedia does. And in this chapter, it will be mostly in Flippy's POV, and also Yukina and no POV. Chapter 3: Flippy (If it says "I" it is in Yukina's POV)

"Hey, Yukina, where were you ? We were waiting for you and Flippy at the park, but you guys never came! Are you okay?" Flaky asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I just forgot..." I lied. "Oh, okay. Just make sure not to forget today, at 6:00 P.M.! Okay?" She asked. "Okay." I said. "So they haven't seen Flippy yet...And it's been six days since that happened...Might as well go look for him." I thought. This will also be a good way to get to know different ways around town, too. I went down roads, inside stores and shops, malls, parks, the woods, and even went to his house but he wasn't there... Where in the world is he? "Let's see...The only places he could be is in one of the alleys...which I hate...or the abandoned field. I looked through the field, but no sign. So now I check the alleys...A slight shiver went down my spine. Alleys scare the crap out of me...I went to one...No...Another alley...Still not there...A third alley...Nope. I sighed and looked at my watch. It was 5:09 P.M. As I was about to give up, sounds of footsteps from farther ahead caught my attention. Air got caught in my throat as I slowly turned around. No one was there. I gulped and asked "Is anybody over there?" The footsteps seemed to be getting closer. The air felt eerie, especially with only the sound of my heart thumping, the wind, and the footsteps, with no one else around. The footsteps stopped, and so did I. I looked around guessing which alley the footsteps are in, and went to the direction. My head peeked through different ones, and finally I found one with a person walking down. The person was too far down to see who it was. "Excuse me, have you seen a boy named Flippy?" I asked. The person walking down the alley stopped. This caused me to squeak a little. The person slowly turned around and faced my direction. "Oh, it is you! What are you doing down here?" I asked. He didn't say anything and continued walking.

-Flippy's POV- "I can't be near her right now...Or anyone else... I'm half Flippy and half Fliqpy right now...I could end up attacking her...I have to be in a quiet place until I'm myself again." I thought. "Flippy! Why have you been acting all strange these past few days? You haven't been coming to the park lately...And the others are also worried." She said. "Just tell them I'm fine...I just need to relax, that's all." I said and started walking again. When I got to the end of the alley I decided to stop and sit for a while, but apparently Yukina did not want to leave me alone. "You never answered the first question." She said when she got to where I was. I sighed. "I'm just stressed, that's all. Now will you go?" I said. "But I'm sure stress doesn't cause people to attack people with grenades..." She said quietly. I winced. I really don't want her knowing about my split personality...Especially since she isn't used to Happy Tree Friends. But there isn't any other way to explain it...I thought. I hesitated a moment, before saying "That wasn't me." She looked at me strange. "...What do you mean?" She asked. I sighed. "...Other side. That was my other side." I said. "Your...other side...?" She asked. "I have a split personality." I said. "You...have a split personality...?" She asked. I nodded. She seemed to be thinking extrememly deep about something, but snapped out of it. "What caused your personality to split?" She asked. "Being in war. I also have post traumatic stress disorder because of war. Whenever I see or hear something that reminds me of something that happened in war, it causes me to flip out and attack or kill everyone around me. That crash, when Toothy dropped his tea, reminded me of explosions from the war. I was holding my head because flashbacks of war went through my mind and my eyes turn yellow and my pupils become smaller and my teeth become sharper and my voice turns more eerie and evil. I can't really stop myself, I just have to wait until I start feeling okay again. And my bad side is called Fliqpy." I said. "Oh I see now." She said. She was about to say something else but voices called out. "Hey! Yukina! Flippy! What the heck are you two doing back here?" Cuddles called. Yukina didn't say anything, and I just strugged. "It's 5:45 P.M.! We need to go walk to the park now! Come on!" Flaky Jr. said and grabbed the both of us. Yukina squeaked "Don't pull me!" "I can walk myself, Flaky Jr.!" I said annoyed.

When we all got there it seemed they already had everything ready. "We are playing Dodgeball today! And we will be on teams! I say we do boys vs. girls!" Cuddles said. "I'm not good at Dodgeball..." Yukina said. "Who cares! It's just a game." Flaky Jr. said. "But there is three boys and only two girls..."Flaky said. Cuddles rolled his eyes. "Fine, we will find more people to make the teams even." He said. "HEYY! EVERYYONEEE! WHO WANTS TO PLAY DDOOODGEEBALL?" Flaky Jr. called out to everyone at the park. "Flaky Jr.!" Flaky said and hit him in the head. "OWW! WHAT THE HECK, FLAKY?" He said and rubbed his head. "It's not polite to yell!" Flaky yelled. "YOU'RE yelling!" Flaky Jr yelled back. She sighed and he smirked. "HA!" He said. She just glared at him. Some of the people at the park were angry and some just ignored him. "I'll play!" Giggles said. "Alright! So no-" Cuddles was cut off. "Can we play, too?" Cuddles turned around and there were two boys wearing masks. I rolled my eyes. Oh gosh. Their outfits... "Hi Splendid! Hi Splendont!" Yukina waved at them. They waved back. I tried to hold in a laugh. Splendid? Splendont? I started to snicker very quietly, at a level no one could hear. "What are you snickering about?" Splendid asked. The others looked at me. "How can you hear me?" I asked. "Super hearing." Splendid said. "No reason..." I said trying not to snicker again. "Okee then." He said. "Sure you two can play! Just don't hit the ball too hard...You know what happened last time..." Cuddles said. "Yeah..." Splendid and Splendont laughed nervously. "Huh?" Me and Yukina asked. "Oh, you don't know about it. You were in war when we met Splendid and Splendont...And of course Yukina wasn't here at the time." Cuddles said. "What happened?" I asked. "Ermm...Let's just not say..." Cuddles said. "Okee then." I said. "So I guess we won't be on teams of boys and girls...so let's just choose our teams." Cuddles said. The teams were now Flaky,Yukina, Giggles, and Splendont vs. Cuddles, Flaky Jr., me, and Splendid. Cuddles put the balls in the middle and we all went back towards the fences. "On three! One...Two...THREE!" He called and we all ran towards the balls. Splendid and Splendont got there extrememly fast. "Holy CRAP." I thought. Splendid hit Giggles, and Splendont hit Flaky Jr. "Aww!" Giggles said and went over to the fence. "NOT COOL!" Flaky Jr. grumbled and crossed his arms and sat down. Flaky nervously looked around, probably trying to think of a right time to throw a ball. Yukina was flinching every time a ball went towards her. I quickly grabbed a ball and aimed at Yukina. She squeaked as the ball almost hit her, but missed. Flaky tried hitting at me, but her throw was too soft and it landed in front of me. Splendont seemed to be the only one who could get me out. Cuddles threw a ball and Flaky and hit her. Flaky jumped and fell back a little. She pouted and went over to the fence. So now it was just me, Splendid, Splendont, Cuddles, and Yukina. Yukina finally picked up a ball and aimed at us. Me and Cuddles were aiming at Yukina, while Splendid and Splendont were aiming at each other.

She hit Cuddles. Me and Yukina picked up a ball at the same time and threw at each other. Her aim was a little off, so it flew past me, but my ball hit her. She squeaked and fell backwards. "Ouch..." She said and walked towards the fence. I was a little nervous that I had to go against Splendont. He looked at me and picked up a ball. Before I had time to even lean down, the ball hit me. "WOAH!" I said in shock then fell back. "How can they throw that fast?" I thought. So now it was just brother against brother. Balls were flying back and forth with tremondous speed and some people were staring. Both of them were dodging at the same speed, too. Ten minutes passed, and finally it ended. Both of them got hit, so the teams were tied. "That...was bizzare." I said. Yukina's eyes were dizzy. "I'll make sure I win next time!" They both said to each other at the same time. We sweatdropped. "Yukina, are you alright?" Flaky asked. I looked to see that Yukina was holding her arm, wincing. "I'm fine..." She said. "Did you get hit too hard?" "No..." She said. "Oh, that's right. Your injuries haven't healed completly yet." Splendont said. "Injuries...?" Flaky said. "Yeah, she was in an accident...we got her to the hospital along with the others who also were injured and they helped her but she still needs to heal just a little. "Oh my why didn't you tell us?" Flaky asked. "Sorry..." She said. "What happened?" Cuddles asked. "There was a explosion at the park...And she was right next to a grenade, and I guess there were grenades near the other people too...She got hit and so did the others and it also caused a fire and we came and got them to the hospital." Splendid said. I sweated a little. "Grenades?" Flaky said. "Yeah." Splendid said. "Well, we should get going." Splendont said. "Okay, see you!" Cuddles said. They started walking off. "Well, I guess we should get going home soon." Flaky Jr. said. "You alright, Flippy?" Flaky asked. I looked up. "Yeah..." I said and stood up. -No POV- Splendid and Splendont stopped. "...Did they say Flippy?" Splendid asked. "Yeah..." Splendont said. "So that guy from the army is the one who did that..." Splendid said. "He did look a little uneasy when we talked about that, too." Splendont said. They glanced at him. "Well, I guess we should just keep an eye on him." Splendid said. "Yeah." Splendont said and they walked back to their house. "I think tomorrow...instead of the park...We can go to the alleys to play...Hide and Seek!" Cuddles said. "I don't like alleys..." Yukina said. "Don't worry, there's usually no one there." Cuddles said. "Okay then..." Yukina said. "8:00 P.M.! And bring flashlights! It will be fun playing in the dark!" Flaky Jr. smirked, glancing at Flaky. "You KNOW I hate the dark!" Flaky whined. He just laughed. "Ok see you!" Yukina said. "Bye!" They said.  
CHAPTER 4: Hide and...SURPRISE!

Finally completed this chapter! And I already know what to do for the next, so probably will have it ready by tomorrow night, or about 3:00 A.M. (which is the time right now) I really like typing late at night for some reason XD


End file.
